king_of_botsfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Panthers
Twin Panthers (alternatively Twin Leopards or simply Twin Panther) was a Chinese competitor robot which fought in King of Bots II. A multibot consisting of a larger robot and an identical smaller counterpart, Twin Panthers debuted in a three-way rumble against White Tiger Guardian and Iron Barbie, but unfortunately failed to move in this battle. Although Twin Panthers moved in its Redemption Round rumble against Po Feng, Fat-Head Fish and Pot of Love, its drum still did not work, and it lost the battle to Po Feng. The team had previously competed in Season 1 with the bar spinner Knife Legend, and also competed in the 2019 Opening Battle with the featherweight Forsaken 2.0, which Twin Panthers is based upon. Design Twin Panthers is a multibot consisting of one larger heavyweight robot, and a smaller, somewhat featherweight-scaled robot, both identical in design barring their size. Their design is based upon the team's featherweight Forsaken 2.0, consisting of a steep wedge driven by two large red wheels, with the wide wedge leading robots into the powerful drum spinner of each Twin Panthers machine. These drums can also be described as a 'drisc', consisting of two vertical spinning discs on each robot connected by a central shaft. The robots were somewhat capable of running inverted, albeit at the cost of their wedge and weapon functionality. Despite its promising appearance, the larger half of Twin Panthers failed to move in its first King of Bots battle, and although the robot moved during its second battle, its drum spinner still failed to work, leaving Twin Panthers unable to ever show off its potential. Robot History King of Bots II (Season 2) Twin Panthers made its debut in Episode 2 of Season 2, where it was nominated by a celebrity captain to take part in a three-way rumble against White Tiger Guardian and Iron Barbie. Unfortunately for the Twin Panthers team, the larger half of the multibot was not working from the outset of this battle. The smaller half of Twin Panthers quickly set off for battle, but was immobilized almost immediately after White Tiger Guardian rammed it into the wall spikes. Sensing that the larger half of Twin Panthers was immobile, White Tiger Guardian landed a small number of hits on the beaten machine, until the referee counted Twin Panthers out completely. Despite the entire multibot being eliminated, the smaller half of Twin Panthers briefly regained mobility, at one point helping Iron Barbie to surround and ram White Tiger Guardian. Ultimately, White Tiger Guardian went on to win the battle, while Twin Panthers did not join its respective celebrity team, with its builder being left with a major issue to amend. Twin Panthers was unable to completely amend its issues, as in Episode 4 it went into a four-way rumble against Fat-Head Fish, Pot of Love and Po Feng without a working drum spinner, despite the robot now being fully able to drive. Without its spinner turning, Twin Panthers zoomed over to Pot of Love, which threw plenty of sparks off the wedge of Twin Panthers while disorienting its own spinning motion, but Pot of Love also turned into the side of Twin Panthers to deliver a well-placed attack. Twin Panthers then delivered a head-on charge into Pot of Love, which sent it spinning through the air, but also cut the weapon belt of Twin Panthers' already broken drum spinner. Soon after this, Fat-Head Fish disabled the shell spinner on Pot of Love, and Po Feng overturned it for a KO, with Po Feng also immobilizing Fat-Head Fish shortly afterwards, leaving the minibot of Twin Panthers to bump into the beaten machine to ensure that it was out of the battle. With only two robots still active, Po Feng drove into the back of Twin Panthers, and quickly landed a side-on attack, with Twin Panthers mainly running away and losing one side of drive to the second attack. The larger half of Twin Panthers did turn its wedge into Po Feng in a hard slam, moving only on one wheel, but this would prove to be its final attack, as it suddenly lost mobility altogether. The wedge-shaped minibot of Po Feng slid under the back of Twin Panthers, but this was ultimately not needed, as Po Feng had already won by KO, and Twin Panthers was eliminated from the competition. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record NOTE: Wang Zheng also entered the 2019 Opening Battle with Forsaken 2.0. Trivia *It is entirely possible that the smaller half of Twin Panthers is Forsaken 2.0, the featherweight Wang Zheng entered into the King of Bots 2019 Opening Battle, although this is not confirmed. *The way Twin Panthers lost its first battle without moving somewhat continues the trend set by the team's Season 1 entry Knife Legend, which managed to win and lose two separate battles without ever making contact with its opponents. Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 2 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots with drum spinners Category:Invertible robots Category:Robots that have never won a battle